Without a Shadow
by Sheila Wolfe
Summary: When Merlin is replaced by a mysterious creature, will Arthur see through the clever disguise and save his friend in time or does the strange being had plans of its own?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Sheila Wolfe here! I recently got addicted to the BBC show Merlin so I had to write at least one story. Thanks to my friend, Seemingly Captivating, for proof reading and helpful advice. She and I will be working in future Merlin stories together on our joined account The - Hilarious - Duo both on Fanfiction and Deviantart so check us out if you like what you see here. As always; thanks for reading, hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave a review!

~Sheila Wolfe ^~^

* * *

1

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name…Merlin.

{x}

The forest was quiet in the early morning hour. A delicate layer of frost had frozen the world overnight, leaving a silver sheen across every fallen leaf and twig. The pale glow of the rising sun sparkled off each tiny ice crystal but they would all soon be melted away by the warming light.

From around the broad truck of an ancient oak, Arthur Pendragon peered to see his prey. He could just make out the deer sipping peacefully from a stream, unaware of the hunter's presence. The King stepped quietly between the stiff branches and crept forward for a closer shot.

Drawing from his quiver, he nocked an arrow on his crossbow and drew the string back with both hands, stepping on the front until it locked into place. The click echoed loudly around the trees, causing Arthur to freeze when the deer looked up.

A tense moment passed before the timid creature relaxed and bent to drink again. With a silent sigh that puffed white in the frigid air, Arthur raised the weapon and took careful aim, his blue eyes locking the arrowhead just behind one shoulder. One shot to the heart and it would be over but it needed to be perfect. Not one mistake…

"Arthur! Where'd you go? Did you get it yet?" a voice called, shattering the tranquility. Startled, the King pulled the trigger with a crooked aim. The arrow flew through the air and embedded itself in the ground far from its target. Thoroughly spooked, the deer leaped across the water and disappeared into the forest.

Seconds later, a dark haired figure stumbled into the clearing and promptly tripped over a root, diving face first into the dirt. Arthur rolled his eyes irritably and stomped over to his manservant.

"You really are a bumbling idiot, you know that Merlin?" the King asked heatedly, nudging the other man's arm with his boot.

Merlin staggered back to his feet, brushing the leaves and frost from his clothes. "What? You didn't get it?" he asked, his cheeky grin the face of innocence.

"No thanks to you!" Arthur barked as he went to retrieve his grounded arrow. "I _thought_ I told you to stay with the horses,"

"Well I couldn't let a prat like you go wandering around the forest on your own," he joked, returning the King's glowering with a shrug.

"Why? Think I might actually catch something?" Merlin's answering frown made Arthur smile good-heartedly.

"Come on," he laughed, brushing a stray leaf of the servant's shoulder. "Let's head back to the castle before you scare _all _the animals off,"

The blond man led the way through the trees, his companion shadowing his every step as he chattered to the crisp morning air.

"I still don't see why you insist on hunting this early in the morning. I mean, I don't think half the _animals_ are even awake yet."

"Merlin, with all the noise you make, I'd be surprise if there's anything still asleep in all of Camelot," he answered bluntly. "Besides, what's wrong with an early start on the day?"

"Nothing other than getting up before the sun," Merlin yawned. "You couldn't wait until this afternoon?"

"After my morning patrol, I have a training session with knights and a council meeting to attend so this was the only free time I had, Merlin, but you seem dead set on ruining that for me as well. Which reminds me," Arthur stopped suddenly, turning to face his servant.

"You will need to have my nice shirt freshly washed and pressed, clean my armor and sharpen my sword." He smiled smugly as he turned around again, pausing only to add, "And because of your incompetence, you can also muck out the stables and polish my boots."

Merlin sighed and started to follow his master's shadow but hesitated when he noticed the sandy ground Arthur was walking on giving way.

"Arthur, wait!" Merlin called, but too late.

"What now?" the King demanded just as the dirt under his feet crumbled.

Instinctively, Merlin's magic kicked in. His dark blue eyes flashed a burning gold and everything around him seemed to move at half its speed. Diving forward, he managed to shove the still falling Arthur from above the sudden hole and into the safety of the solid grass.

Relief hit him seconds before gravity did. The spell shattered and time sped forward, dragging Merlin into the dark gap meant for his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sheila Wolfe here! *hides behind shield* Okay I know its been waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too long since I've had an update but I've been busy. So I'm working on all of my stories and getting new chapters up as fast as I can. Hopefully my others aren't too far behind this one. For now hope you enjoy, reviews are always loved, and I shall see you soon. Love you all and thanks for being patient. ^~^;

~Sheila Wolfe ^~^

* * *

2

Arthur hit the ground rolling, air whooshing from his lungs on impact. Stars and colorful dots were fading from his vision when he eventually stopped. Drawing a haggard breath, the King shook his head clear and sat up as fast as his sore body would allow.

"What the _hell_, Merlin?" Arthur shouted. When he looked around, though, the manservant had vanished.

"Merlin?" the King called again, this time in concern. He jumped to his feet and spun around but there was no trace of the young man. The only oddity in the area was a shadowy pit in the exact spot Arthur had been standing in just moments before. Staggering over, he dropped to his knees and leaned over to search the abyss. It was deep and dark, the only light entering from the recent roof collapse. Far below, Arthur could just make out the cave's stone floor. Huddled there was Merlin, unmoving with his eyes closed.

Arthur's heart seized. Leaning down as far as he dared, the King shouted again,

"Merlin!"

The sound echoed tenfold around the cave and startled the fallen man into consciousness. Arthur sighed in relief when his servant sat up.

"Are you hurt? Can you move?"

Merlin stood up slowly and patted himself down. "I'm alright, just a few bruises. Are you okay?"

His concern made Arthur want to groan. His servant was a selfless idiot sometimes.

"Of course I'm okay, idiot. You're the one stuck in the pit!"

Merlin just grinned. "And whose fault is that? I told you to go easy on your breakfast, but did you listen to me? Nooo..."

"Shut up, Merlin," the King warned seriously. "Now's not the time to be funny. Can you see anything?"

Rolling his eyes, the servant glanced at his dark surroundings, forcing his eyes to adjust. Even with the dim light filtering in, though, the shadows refused to yield.

"It's too dark," he answered as a light gust of wind caressed his cheek and disappeared over his shoulder. Reaching his hand out to follow the moving air, he stepped out of the circle of light. "There's a breeze down here, though. There might be a way out."

"Merlin, no," the blonde man warned, straining to see his companion.

The servant stepped back to the light and gestured to the dark. "But I can find my way out if I just-"

"I said no, Merlin," the King repeated.

"Then how do you expect me to get out of here?" Merlin challenged, throwing his arms out. "I can't exactly fly."

Arthur ignored the sarcasm and instead concentrated on the distance between him and his friend.

"We left some rope with the horses. There should be enough to reach the bottom." The King rose to his feet, brushing leaves and grass from his clothes.

"I'll be back soon. Don't go wandering off while I'm gone."

Merlin chuckled. "Where would I go?"

The Pendragon glanced at the shadows nervously before shifting his gaze back to the dark haired man. "I mean it Merlin. Don't move from _that spot_ until I get back. That's an order."

His serious tone almost made the servant laugh but instead, he gave a mocking bow. "As you wish, your pratness."

Knowing that was the best agreement he was going to get, Arthur turned and set on a brisk walk through the trees.

{x}

Merlin waited until he was sure Arthur was really gone. He listened as the footsteps crunched further and further away. When he was sure the King was really gone, he turned back to the shadows.

"Leoc morla," he whispered. His eyes flashed gold and a small flame sparked in his hand. Blowing it gently, he coaxed it to a small blaze that illuminated the cavern.

The walls were dark brown, almost black in some places, and glistening with water seeping down from the world above. Large stalactites were suspended from the ceiling, appearing as sharp and ominous hanging lances. Underneath them, drops of water collected in little streams that snaked across the floor.

Shifting the fire to one palm, the warlock used his freed hand to feel around, trying to find the guiding breeze. Brushing across his hand like a feather, he followed it to a hole in the back wall. Holding his magic torch aloft, he saw that it was a tunnel, large enough for a man to walk through and winding past his lights reach.

Throwing a hesitant glance towards his accidental entrance, Merlin took a hesitant step into the tunnel.

* * *

*Leoc morala = (Old English) Light-bearer.

This spell used in the actual show at one point. And just for the record yes, the spells are in Old English. And no, I won't just be using spells from the show, I plan to get creative. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sheila Wolfe here! Guess who got another chapter for you guys? ^~^ Hurray for fast updates! Thank you so much for you're support and reviews, they really inspire me to keep the story going and thus, new chapters! So I hope you enjoy, always love reviews, and keep an eye out for more updates soon!

Lots of love! 3

~ Sheila Wolfe ^~^

* * *

3

The small streams from the larger room had found their way to the natural hall, turning the floor into a muddy hazard reaching Merlin's ankles. After a few only a few sloshing steps, his boots and socks were soaked through and through. In some places, he had to crouch to avoid a hanging rock, though that's not to say he didn't bump his head a few times.

Ten minutes of walking proved no promise of an exit. The breeze was gone, replaced by stale air. Soon, Merlin considered turning around. The tunnel could go on for miles and Arthur would have a fit if he found the hole empty.

Sighing, the servant turned back, his conjured fire still burning brightly. As he slowly retraced his steps, the breeze returned, its whisper growing louder and louder. Stopping to listen, Merlin realized there was a quiet voice being carried on the wind.

"Hello?" he called hesitantly. The muttering continued, inaudible but raising in volume without an answer.

"Is someone down here?" he asked, fighting the panic rising in his chest.

"Hello? Hello? I'm coming," the words echoed, traveling around the tunnel in a dizzying echo.

"Who? Who are you?" Merlin shouted anxiously.

A sudden gust of wind shot down the tunnel, tearing at his hair and clothes, threatening to put out his light. The servant shielded the precious fire from the assault until the gale had past.

"You," an all too familiar voice behind him uttered. Startled, Merlin spun around, holding his flame up to challange the apparition. What he saw shocked him into silence.

Blue eyes the twinkled in a pale in sharp face. Dark, unruly hair. Long, skinny fingers cradling a magic flame.

It was Merlin, right down to the red cloth tied around his neck. For a moment, the warlock wondered if he was gazing in a looking glass. Then the look alike pulled a wicked grin.

"You," it repeated, mimicking the original's voice. It took a few seconds for Merlin to reclaim his own.

"Wh-what?" he finally stuttered, backing away from his reflection.

"I'm you," it answered calmly before drawing its fist back and punching the manservant square in the face.

{x}

Above ground, Arthur returned carrying a coil of rope over his shoulder. He quickly rushed to the hole, unraveling the line as he went.

"Merlin, I got it! Grab hold and I'll pull you…" Arthur trailed off when he noticed the distinct lack of Merlin in the cave below. He leaned further in, scanning the shadows but there was still no sign of the manservant.

"Merlin!" he shouted. There was no answer except for his own echo calling the missing man. "Answer me!" he tried again with similar results.

His annoyance was quickly replaced with dread. Jumping to his feet, he rushed to a nearby tree and knotted one end of the rope around its trunk. Snagging the other end he hastened back to the pit and tossed it to the bottom.

"Hold on, I'm coming down!" he called, preparing to lower himself down.

"Wait!" The King glanced down and saw none other than Merlin scrambling out of the darkness and into the light.

"Where have you been? I told you not to wander off. Do you have to do the opposite of _everything _you're told?"

The young man grinned sheepishly. "I thought I heard something and went to take a look. Guess I got a little lost in the dark."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You are, without a doubt, the clumsiest servant I have ever had."

"I guess," Merlin muttered sharply, his eyes glaring down at his feet. Arthur sighed and swung the rope towards him.

"Come on don't get mad, you're such a girl. Let's get you out of there and get back already."

After grabbing the line, Arthur managed to pull Merlin out of the cave with very little effort. One he was on solid ground, the servant brushed his clothes off and grimaced.

"Great. I'm covered in mud and dirt and who knows what else."

Arthur just laughed. "Well that's what you get for falling into caves. Don't worry; we'll change when we get back to the castle."

Merlin's eyes widened. "Castle?" Arthur stared at him a minute, trying to figure out if he was joking or not.

"Yes, Merlin. The castle. You know, where we live?"

"Oh right," the servant chuckled nervously, drawing a worried glance from Arthur.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Just bumped my head a bit," he brushed off, scratching at his dark hair. The King wasn't convinced though.

"Let's get you back to Gaius and make sure. You're already incompetent enough, the last thing we need is you forgetting your own name."

"Fine," Merlin huffed, giving a mock bow. "After you, my lord."

Arthur rolled eyes and stepped past him, missing the malicious grin of his servant as he followed.


End file.
